1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat anchoring system and more particularly pertains to securing the location of a boat in water as for fishing and the like, the securing being done in a safe, reliable and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat anchoring systems and known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat anchoring systems and known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of anchoring boats are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,047 issued Oct. 27, 1987 to Stokes relates to Ground Anchors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,730 issued Mar. 28, 2000 to Oliverio relates to a Shallow Water Anchor. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,882 issued Oct. 23, 2001 to Coast relates to Apparatus for Placing Auger Type Anchors.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a boat anchoring system that allows securing the location of a boat in water as for fishing and the like, the securing being done in a safe, reliable and economical manner.
In this respect, the boat anchoring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing the location of a boat in water as for fishing and the like, the securing being done in a safe, reliable and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved boat anchoring system which can be used for securing the location of a boat in water as for fishing and the like, the securing being done in a safe, reliable and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.